Cornered
by JunsuiFushichou
Summary: The chamber, cold as ice, darkness surrounding this room. And there I am, cornered by the shadows that haunt me... [NaruHina] [Mentions of 'it']


Sequel to 'Waist Deep In Blood'. If you haven't read it, you better! Or then you won't get the picture.

Anyway, Enjoy!

Sorry if the other pairing doesn't get your interest, but it does to me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

In my mind, there is a chamber. A chamber, cold as ice, shrouded in darkness like the sight of a blind man's. And there I am, cornered, by the shadows.

**Hinata POV**

I waited patiently outside the main gate of Konoha. My older cousin, Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto have been gone for weeks. They are ANBU now, and on the hunt for 'Bingo Book' people. And in that book, there's a picture of the only surviving Uchiha left, Sasuke. I didn't know him much; he was someone I never talked to. And another one is my old friend, Haruno Sakura. She left the village in search of power.

"_Hinata, whatever you do, please don't tell Naruto…" Sakura slipped on a black cloak and gently placed the hood over her pink hair. I sat in Sakura's room, watching her as she readied her belongings. Her parents were dead, from another attack from Sound. We were both 19 now. _

"_Why, Sakura? Why are you leaving us? You know if I find you, not only are you one of my most treasured friends, but you will be an enemy next time we meet," I told her. I didn't want her to leave. All us genin girls have become best friends ever since. I didn't want to lose another one, since I lost Tenten to my older cousin. _

"_I'm sorry Hinata, but I need to do this…" She placed contacts on her eyes I got for her. She jumped out the window, disappearing into the shadows. _

_This was over 4 years ago._

Suddenly, I could see four figures in the sunrise. I ran up to them in a hurry. But as I approached them, I could clearly see 2 limp bodies hung on Neji and Shikamaru's shoulder. Then I gasped when I could clearly identify the corpses.

**Naruto POV**

FLASHBACK

_Neji was in front, me in the middle and Shikamaru behind. On the lookout for 'Bingo's. Simple stuff, nothing special. Until, I saw a pool of blood, pink and midnight. My eyes widened. There, lying on top of each other, dead, was Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. _

"_She was pregnant," Neji said. His Byakugan was on and examining the dead bodies. Sakura had a katana through her torso while Sasuke was stabbed in the left top hand corner of his chest. I knelt down, my fox mask slipping off my face slowly. I grabbed Sakura's lifeless body and attempted to wake her up. She didn't stir. Slowly, I took Sasuke's wrist and tried to feel a pulse. Nothing. Zip, zilch. Gradually, tears formed around my pure blue sea eyes. Now, all my teammates were gone, including my sensei._

"_Sasuke…Sakura-chan…WHY!" I burst out, my head screaming to the heavens. Shikamaru looked down onto the grass, drops falling down gently. Neji stood there, emotionlessly. His arms shook uncontrollably. Another loss of two ex-Konoha ninja. We had already lost enough during the Sound invasion. _

"…" _Neji walked over to me and placed a hand on my quivering shoulder. "We need to get back Naruto. We'll bring their bodies…" I nodded and took out the katana in Sakura's body. No pain, she was in a place she deserved to be in. _

END FLASHBACK

I entered the main Konoha gates, my eyes red and swollen. Hinata had come to greet us but was traumatized by the ghastly sight on Shikamaru and Neji's shoulders. Neji nodded at her and she did the same. Then she did some hand seals and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"She'll call the Hokage," Shikamaru said swiftly. He went into the quiet village and headed straight towards the hospital.

**Hinata POV**

I sat in the waiting room, my hands clasped together. Tears moistened them and Ino sat beside me, tears silently pouring down her pale face. Suddenly, Naruto and Neji came out of the room, shaking their heads. Ino sobbed harder into her palms, while I began crying silently. Before I knew it, Naruto had come and embraced me. I allowed his tears to soak my shirt as I wrapped my arms around him back. And that night, did my cell have a glint of light through that window?

**Naruto POV**

I didn't know why, but I found comfort in Hinata. I just found myself wrapping my long scraggly arms around her petite body. I shed my tears quietly, my salty drops wetting her white shirt. Then, she hugged me back, crying along with me. This sign I took as that she too, knew the pain I felt. Just seconds after me and Hinata embraced, the emergency doors slammed open, revealing Tsunade and Shizune. Her honey eyes showed seriousness, and fear. Fear that the stiff body of the girl that lay in the ward was her very own apprentice. She looked at me with wide eyes and headed to the room. She closed the door with a quick flick of her fingers and examined the bodies. In an instant, a howl of sorrow could be heard through the silent hospital. Neji activated his Byakugan and scanned the room.

_Tsunade was on the cold hospital floor sobbing. Her hands clenched in fists, beating the ground, craters appearing everywhere. Shizune tried to calm down her sensei, but failed. Soon enough, tears of her own started appearing. _

Neji deactivated Byakugan and looked down onto the floor.

**Hinata POV**

_Days after the find of Sasuke and Sakura…_

The ceremony has begun. For the last Uchiha, and a great friend. Tsunade made a speech about her wonderful student, before bursting into tears once again. She also talked about the very last Uchiha, her face scrunched up in difficulty. However, my father was glad. Glad that the Hyuuga's have no rival in Konoha. I was disgusted and my sister agreed, also having a hint of a crush on the Uchiha prodigy. We all left flowers on their graves. My father and sister went home early, eager to continue their training. I sat by the grave of Sakura, permitting my tears to drench the fresh soil covering Sakura's body, buried deep into the Konoha ground she loved so much. Beside her, lay Sasuke. Just like when they found both of them dead. Before I went to leave, I turned back, to see Naruto laying a bouquet on both of his dear friend's graves. I stood there, watching him stare at the gravestone for what seemed like ages. I jumped onto the Sakura tree that grew beside the cemetery and sat on a branch that seemed stable. I watched Naruto linger his hands onto the engraved letters that were carved into the hard stone. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see one single tear drop onto the batch I myself cried.

"It's a nice tree isn't it, Hinata-chan?" I jumped at the sound that came behind me. I could tell it was Naruto. I turned to see him looking at the withering Sakura tree.

"A blossom, that once bloomed, will always die… Just like Sakura, ne Hinata?" He asked me, caressing me indigo hair. I blushed at the contact. I grabbed his hand, before I could let all my emotions out. His hand paused, and I allowed it to fall to the side of his body. I nodded at his question. He smiled faintly and jumped back down to the graves to continue his session with his deceased friends.

**Naruto POV**

I felt Hinata's presence in the large Sakura tree that grew near the cemetery. I decided to catch her by surprise. I could feel my calloused hand move to touch that delicate dark blue hair of hers. Her pearl eyes, her pale skin, shone beautifully in the morning sun. I couldn't help myself. She grew into a wonderful flower, something I have never seen before. Just like an ugly ducking to a grand swan. She was just simply stunning, amazing. As I jumped down to sit back with Sakura and Sasuke, I couldn't feel her chakra anywhere. Until, I felt someone's arms wrap around my neck. Indigo bangs contrasted with my blonde as she embraced me. It was such a warm hug, I never wanted to let go. It felt like an eternity, before I could move my shaking hands. I placed it on her arms, gripping them, like as though I clung onto life itself. And we stood there, for hours, both our tears falling onto the damp enough soil.

**Hinata POV**

It has been days ever since I've seen Naruto. All I know is that he's on an important mission. Meanwhile, I've been working non stop at the hospital, dashing here and there.

One day, I saw Tenten, with scratches and bruises all over her body. As I went to examine her, she smiled sheepishly. Obviously, she shouldn't do that now since she's two months pregnant. She and Neji aren't married yet, but will be soon, since they don't want their child out of wedlock. It was a difficult task for Tenten to complete, seeing as she was always independent and soon, she'll be the one Neji will be worrying over.

"Tenten, you shouldn't be doing this! You know it's not good for the baby!" I lectured her, hanging the clipboard onto the end of the white covered bed. She smiled again, scratching away at the bandages I demanded her to put on.

"Sorry Hinata, I can't help it!" She moaned, rubbing her womb slightly, hoping the baby was still there. I sighed and left the room, to see Kiba's arm holding Naruto up.

"Hinata, treat him," Kiba instructed me. He was like an older brother to me, so I shouldn't disobey him. I ended up dragging Naruto to the room next door. He was unconscious, and fatal wounds marked his body. I dropped him the bed, allowing the blood that seeped out soak the sheets. I sighed, knowing that Shizune would kill me once again, after that incident with Chouji's injuries. I took out a new clipboard and started noting down his gashes and cuts. I then took out some bandages from the kit that I always took with me to bind the abrasions he had. Once I finished, which was five minutes ago, I took a long look at his face. He was sweating all over, and his face was screwed up in pain. Then, I took another stupid step. I leant over him, his face inches away from mine. I took my hand from behind my back, to check his temperature. In an instant, his eyes shot open, and charged out of the drenched sheets. He banged me to the wall, his hands wrapped around my throat threateningly. I gasped for air, struggling in his grasp.

I took another look in his face, pleading him to stop. But what I saw wasn't Naruto's usual sparkling eyes, but fiery red ones took the place of them. I took a small glance at his mouth, to see fangs have grown on two of them. My eyes widened in horror. What was this side of him? He is always happy, bubbly. But what is this form of him? Suddenly, my world came crashing down. And there I was, in that corner, crying out for something that will never come.

**Naruto POV**

My eyes shot open. Hinata, right in my face. I didn't know, but something was moving me. I banged her to the wall. I had my firm grip to her throat, choking her, killing her with every second I had. I couldn't stop myself. Something was controlling me. Could it be that Demon Fox inside of me? I don't know. Before I knew it, Neji burst through the room, with Tenten by his side. He knocked me down cold, making more darkness surrounding my only corner.

Everyone hates me. Not everyone. No. Tsunade-sama believes me, she knew about my condition before I was tended to. She was there, when she examined my body. She knew about the Demon Fox breaking through. Shikamaru and Chouji were there for me. So was Kiba and Shino and Tenten. But not Neji, no. He would never forgive me, for attempting to kill his cousin. He wouldn't believe about the Demon Fox. Ino is in 50/50. She wasn't sure what happened since she just came back yesterday. I don't know what Hinata feels about me now. Is she afraid, that it would come out again? Is she worrying? No she can't. She CANNOT worry about me. I swear she will not. That would just cause her more trouble.

At night, I sat in my cold home, huddled in the corner. It was raining heavily outside, with a thunderstorm coming soon. I didn't have dinner yet. It was supposed to be at Ichiraku's, but I'm sure Neji and Hinata will be there. I can't tell myself to face them. That would be the worse thing on the face of this Earth. If it did had one.

12am. A new day. No new day for me. How can I start one, if I haven't seen Hinata's shining face? Without my comrades, there is nothing left of me. I continued sitting in the corner, flashes of lightening pass my window. I sat there, my eyes staring into darkness. Blank thoughts entered and left my mind. That was until, my front door opened. My eyes trailed to the dark figure standing there. It was Hinata, dripping wet, her indigo hair soaked, sticking to her porcelain face. I pretended I didn't care, but what I really wanted to blurt out was; "No! Don't come near me! I might strangle you again! I'll never be able to see your beautiful face again!"

She approached me cautiously, peeling off the black raincoat she wore. Underneath, was a black spaghetti top, completed with her three quarter pants, strapped with her kunai pouch on her thigh. She soon reached me, her ninja sandals right in front of mine. She knelt down, droplets of rain water soaking my floor. She tried to look into my eyes, but I turned away looking out at the dark night. The same colour of Sakura's daily attire, and Sasuke's hair and lonely eyes. I stared at my window, for what seemed an eternity, before Hinata grabbed my chin, and pulled it back so she could glare into my eyes. Her pure lavender eyes immediately took my attention away. Her eyes, full of anger and somewhat, fear.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" She demanded to know, her mouth moving so I could catch every word she said. Once again, I ignored her, turning my head to the window. Suddenly, I could feel a stinging sensation across my face. I paused, lifting my hand to the place she had slapped me, my hands lingering slowly on my cheek. I glanced at her, her face red with fury and her hand still in the position after the strike.

"Naruto, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" She screamed angrily, tears falling down. My eyes widened.

"What do you think Hinata? WHAT IF I ATTACK YOU AGAIN?" I answered back, my temper clearly rising. Both of us were now standing, shouting at each other's faces.

"Why! If you think an assault will end our relationship, then YOU'RE WRONG!" she cried, heading towards the door. My chamber just turned darker.

**Hinata POV**

I ran through his house, heading to the front door. How wrong he thought. How wrong he was, how wrong he is. No matter what situation, I'll still love him. But I can't tell him that. I just want him to know I'll always be there. I reached out for the knob, until a hand grabbed me on my arm.

"Hinata, I'm sorry…" he whispered. I turned around and embraced him. He too, hugged me in return. We stood there, for kami knows how long, enjoying the comfort of each other's arms.

"I'm sorry Hinata…" he apologized, over and over again. If only he could see the tears of happiness, in my mind, from that one single corner when darkness used to swathe my room.

"Come on Naruto, let's get you some dinner…" I told him, grabbing his arm into the clear dawn where all the rain has disappeared.

Several weeks have passed since our little 'night time' incident. Neji has forgiven Naruto with me piercing his back if he didn't. Naruto has been watching me train, and me teaching him some new taijutsu moves. He watched over my training, and vice versa. We enjoyed each other's company and sometimes Neji and Tenten would join too, only with Neji sparring with Naruto.

One clear autumn day, as I practiced against a dummy, Naruto sat underneath an oak tree, calmly listening to the sounds of the wildlife. After I finished, I looked over at him to see him asleep. I giggled quietly, and went to go sit beside him. As I went to sit, he awoke and pulled me down onto his lap. I blushed a deep shade of red while he grinned on endlessly. I playfully punched him while he pinched my cheeks. Suddenly, we found ourselves rolling on the grass, having our teasing war. When we ended out game, out of breath, I turned to see him hovering above my face, inches away from mine. Before I knew it, he locked me in a passionate kiss.

**Naruto POV**

I don't know what caught me into this. Those soft lips looked tender and sweet. I dared myself to go and catch her off guard. I nibbled her lower lip, to let my tongue into her mouth. She shyly accepted and we did our own tongue dance. We were both out of breath, we let go. I could feel my heart pounding, threatening to burst out of my rib cage. She panted heavily, with me straddling her legs. We lay in the tall pasture, just out of the Konoha forest. Quiet and peaceful, just like her. Wonderful and amazing, so similar to her, only she is much more.

"Naruto-kun…" she whispered so quietly. I smirked, I was dying to hear that in ages…

"Yes, Hinata-_chan_?" She blushed at the way I said it so silkily, and once again I smirked, catching her into another kiss. This time, this one was gentler.

**Hinata POV**

Several days passed. Yep, me and Naruto-kun are now official. Neji at first, pissed but got used to it, since Naruto promised to protect me with his life.

One night, I was just thinking of him, gazing out my window, dreamily thinking of Naruto. It was 11pm and everyone in the house was silent, drowsy with sleep. I sighed and hopped into my bed. I pulled the covers over my thin night gown, since it was a hot night. I attempted to sleep, shutting my mind of thoughts, until I heard a soft tap at my window. I flipped on my lamp, to see Naruto at my window, in his usual ANBU uniform. He was on a long mission and I haven't seen him in weeks. I smiled and allowed him into my room. We sat on the floor.

"Hinata… I can't stop thinking about you…" He whispered, stroking my navy hair. He seemed tired, but never stopped with the compliments. I blushed and gave him a kiss. He turned it into a fierier one and took me to the bed.

"Hinata, are you ready for this?" He murmured, looking at my pale face. I paused, and nodded, peeling off his uniform.

**Naruto POV**

I aroused, looking around at my settings. Hinata's room. I looked down, to see Hinata beside me, wrapped in my arms. I smiled and kissed her on the forehead. She woke up, and yawned. She looked so cute like that. She smiled back at me, the blush had simply vanished. I beamed at her and went to go look through my clothes. As soon as I changed I left, planting a kiss on her before leaving.

**Hinata POV**

I sat nervously in the office of Tsunade-sama. My thumbs twiddling, a habit I always had ever since I was younger. Well, now I'm twenty three and I still have that. Tsunade came in, handing me the results. I grabbed them and scanned until I found what I needed to know. Then, I dropped the folder, in shock.

**Naruto POV**

I paced through the village, in search of my love. I passed Shikamaru and Ino in the flower shop, arguing about something so simple to solve. I headed towards the market, hoping to find something to take my mind off where she could be. I bought an ice cream, sucking it lightly as I continued my way. Hinata had showed me new foods instead of ramen and more ramen. She has surely changed my world. I sat on the bench where Sasuke left Sakura. I'm sure they're looking after us all, to help us find new paths and roads, dreams and oaths. I sat there for a few minutes until I spotted my love. I waved to her, and offered her to sit down. She sat down, her face purely pale like a ghost's.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" I asked, throwing away the ice cream. She looked at me, with pleading eyes.

"Naruto…I'm pregnant…"

**Hinata POV**

There. I said it. Now he knows. He just stared at me, with eyes wide as saucers. Then, his face turned into a serious one.

"Is that so? Well then, we'll just have to get married." It was my turn to stare at him. He grinned at my expression.

"Please Hinata, I don't want this child to turn out into a child that will be lost…" He took my hand and gently kissed it. I nodded and accepted his proposal.

----

**Normal POV**

Naruto bounded through the village, his ANBU uniform marked with blood and scars. He headed towards his home, where his wife and child lay. He finally reached his destination, and arrived at his front door. He turned the knob, to find the house empty and silent. All that was heard, was a baby's soft crying coming from the main bedroom. He smiled soothingly and took off his mask. He took off his sandals and headed towards the sound. As he entered, he could see his wife, and his new born child. Hinata was cradling the small child, singing a sweet lullaby. He came up to her, his long lanky arms wrapping around her and his head placed on her shoulders. Hinata smiled and showed him their new child, Hiro. Little Hiro was sucking his thumb gently, obviously warped by his mother's song. Naruto smiled at his petite wife while she tenderly placed Hiro into a cradle, to be embraced by her brand new husband.

And now, the chamber they were locked in has finally been released, and light now surrounds them, forever in their lives…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END OF STORY

YAY! This is actually a great story I appreciate! Thank you for reading this!

If you don't understand;

Naruto has a chamber because he's the demon fox etc etc and he's all alone now since everyone in his team is dead.

Hinata has a chamber because her family thinks she's weak, and they don't care for the death of Sakura, her friend. So she's pretty much lonely like Naruto.

Both of them hide in those corners, because they had a difficult life, and Hinata hides because she thinks Naruto doesn't like her!

Enough explaining? Message me if ya don't!

Reviews PLEASE!

KieruMinazuki


End file.
